Publicamente
by Nimue Tsuki
Summary: "Daqui a uma semana ninguém vai se lembrar de mais nada." A voz de Henry era muito confiante e ele tinha um sorriso solidário no rosto. Finalmente Greg levantou a cabeça, mas só até ouvir o comentário de Hodges, que não havia tirado os olhos da revista. "Uma semana? Você só pode estar brincando..." - É, alguns segredos deveriam permanecer secretos...


**Disclame:** Todos os personagens ou cenários que lhe parecerem conhecidos não são criações minhas, mas dos criadores de CSI. Esse texto é somente mais uma ficção sem fins lucrativos.

**Aviso: **Essa é uma fic bem idiota, criada em um momento de tédio e baseada em um vídeo que um amigo meu viu, onde aparece Eric Zmanda (Greg). Não sei se o video é montagem ou onde esta disponível.

**Publicamente**

_By Nimue Tsuki_

Quando Nick, Warric e Sara chegaram à sala de vídeo, se depararam com uma cena um tanto estranha. Greg Sanders estava sentado na cadeira de Archie, com a cabeça abaixada e caída sobre a mesa. O técnico de vídeo estava em pé perto do rapaz, uma mão em seu ombro como quem tenta animar. Ao lado, Wendy murmurava algo enquanto mexia no cabelo do amigo loiro e olhava apreensivamente para o oriental. Mandy estava sentada em uma cadeira próxima, olhando para a cena e Henry andava de um lado para o outro compulsivamente. Para completar a cena, Hodges estava completamente parado atrás da Wendy, com uma revista em suas mãos, e completamente fixado em algo que estava escrito. Os três CSI se aproximaram devagar sem serem notados. Foi ai que Archie quebrou o silencio interminável que parecia estar dominando a sala.

"Você vai ficar bem. Não vai?" A única resposta que ele obteve foi um som vindo do amigo cabisbaixo.

"Greg, isso é ridículo." Wendy tirou a mão do cabelo dele e a levou até seu rosto. "Você devia processar eles, quer dizer, eles não tinham o direito de fazer isso. Mas, não se preocupe, ninguém lê essa droga mesmo..."

"É a terceira revista mais vendida do mercado, Wendy." A voz do rapaz soava estranha, como se ele estivesse prendendo o choro, o que alarmou os amigos ainda não notados.

"Tudo bem, muitas pessoas lêem isso, mas e daí? Daqui a uma semana ninguém vai se lembrar de mais nada." A voz de Henry era muito confiante e ele tinha um sorriso solidário no rosto. Finalmente Greg levantou a cabeça, mas só até ouvir o comentário de Hodges, que não havia tirado os olhos da revista.

"Uma semana? Você só pode estar brincando..." Quando Greg voltou a abaixar a cabeça e todos o olharam com um olhar mortal, ele continuou. "Mas em duas semanas eles esquecem. Dezessete dias, no máximo."

"Já sei!" Mandy levantou da cadeira com uma das mãos no ar. "A gente vai até a banca e compra todas as revistas. Assim ninguém mais lê."

"Todo mundo que tinha que comprar a revista já comprou. E nós não teríamos dinheiro para comprar as outras..." A voz de Archie era pensativa, sua mão nunca deixando o ombro do amigo.

"Eu posso conseguir o dinheiro. Você se sentiria melhor se eu comprasse as outras?" Henri falava calmamente, como alguém que fala com uma criança pequena. "Ein? Você quer que eu compre?"

"Não precisa. Eu só vou pedir para o Grisson me dar umas duas semanas de férias atrasadas, eu digo que tenho uma emergência familiar, e me tranco em casa até todo mundo ler essa droga e esquecer. Dezessetes dias? Você acha mesmo?"

Hodges ficou mudo. Pela sua expressão era claro que ele acreditava que duraria muito mais, mas nem ele teve a coragem de dizer isso para o ex-técnico. "Definitivamente."

"Quer saber? Eu vou comprar as revistas assim mesmo. Só por garantia." Henry garantiu.

Mandy já estava telefonando para alguém. Ela falava rápido e pedia para quem quer que fosse, tirar as revistas de circulação. Finalmente ela sorriu e disse alto.

"Pronto. Falei com meu tio, ele é dono da maior distribuidora de revistas da cidade, e vai segurar todas as edições dessa ai em particular até o Henry chegar lá."

"Tudo bem. Eu já estou indo."

"Gente, isso não vai dar certo." Greg finalmente se levantou da cadeira. "Henry, eu realmente aprecio sua intenção, mas nós estamos falando de um numero enorme de revistas e não é certo nem justo pedir pra você comprar todas elas. Mandy, seu tio pode perder muito dinheiro e credibilidade segurando essas revistas, liga para ele e diz pra liberar. Eu acho que vou só encarar tudo isso."

Foi ai que o rapaz se virou e viu os três amigos parados na porta. Ele ficou vermelho na hora e Archie e Henri o puxaram lentamente.

"Pessoal, o que aconteceu?" Sara perguntou devagar, a curiosidade saltando em cada palavra. Greg só se virou murmurando e caiu na cadeira escondendo a cabeça de novo. Hodges entregou a revista e todos, menos Greg, observaram enquanto os CSI liam a matéria.

_Famosos por 15 minutos, _era o titulo, e em seu corpo ela falava sobre pessoas desconhecidas que apareceram na TV ou na Internet, nada estranho, até o ultimo parágrafo.

_Outra pessoa que prova que nada é o que parece é o criminalista Gregory Sanders, 30 anos, que pode ser visto em diversos vídeos na Internet, desde de comemorações de aniversários, até festas com os colegas de trabalho. _Em seguida aparecia uma foto, provavelmente parte de um vídeo, onde aparecia Greg com um copo de algo que parecia vodca, Wendy dançando com Mandy e um Henri meio tonto. Ainda dava para notar que Archie e Hodges estavam fora do foco, mas presentes na foto. _Mas o que se destaca na coleção Sanders é, definitivamente, sua presença no vídeo (s)AINT, do cantor Marilyn Manson, que pode ser visto em qualquer site de compartilhamento de vídeos online. No clipe, que teve sua divulgação proibida graças ao alto teor pornográfico, Gregory aparece vestindo uma camiseta justa e uma jaqueta de couro. Nada muito estranho, até a câmera afastar e revelar o criminalista vestindo uma minissaia de jeans. Mais tarde, no mesmo vídeo, o rapaz aparece aos beijos com o famoso cantor. A pergunta que fica no ar é quanto será que o jovem recebeu pelos "serviços" e o que mais será que estava incluso no pacote? _Quando os três terminaram de ler eles repararam que na foto, que comprovava as afirmações anteriores. Sara olhava com um sorriso gigantesco, Nick estava com uma expressão curiosa e Warric parecia paralisado. Todos olharam para o alvo da noticia, sem ter o que dizer. Foi a moça que quebrou o silencio.

"Greg, essa é a coisa mais... sexy que eu vi em anos!" Warric olhou para ela e levantou as sobrancelhas. Nick ainda não se mexia. "Por favor, me deixa ver o vídeo! Meu Deus, você ainda tem essa saia?" Agora Warric parecia que ia enfartar.

"Sara isso não tem graça." Disse o loiro, finalmente levantando. "Eles não só trouxeram a tona a noite mais estranha da minha vida, como mostraram isso pra todo mundo e ainda fizeram insinuações. Meu Deus, minha mãe vai achar que eu dormi com ele por dinheiro! Ótimo, agora eu sou ex-técnico, CSI e garoto de programa."

"Não quero te perturbar mais Greggo..." Começou Warric. "Mas o que te possuiu para você fazer uma coisas dessas?"

"Eu precisava do dinheiro. Ele pagou bem. E era a chance de conhecer um dos meus cantores preferidos ao vivo."

Nick finalmente achou sua voz, mas ela saiu cheia de medo e nervosismo. "Você não... Quero dizer, ele não te obrigou a... Você dormiu com ele?

"Não! Meu deus, todo mundo vai achar isso! Eu disse que ninguém ia acreditar que eu fui sozinho para casa depois da gravação!" Ele falava com Henry agora, como se esse já tivesse sido um assunto comentado.

Nick pareceu ficar mais calmo de repente, mas o olhar de Sara agora era cada vez mais selvagem. "Por favor, põe a saia pra eu ver!" Greg só jogou as mãos para o alto e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Wendy, que estava ao seu lado com Archie tentando acalmá-lo.

"Se o Grisson descobrir eu vou ser despedido na hora."

"Se o Grisson descobrir o que?" A voz do chefe era inconfundível e todos se viraram. Ele estava vermelho e vinha junto de uma Catherine com um olhar tão insinuante e pornográfico quando o de Sara. Eles já sabiam. "Eu acho que todos vocês devem voltar aos seus respectivos trabalhos e Greg, tire a semana de folga."

"Você acha que todo mundo vai ter esquecido em uma semana?" Greg perguntou ansioso. Henry sorriu pra ele e Wendy e Archie começaram a gesticular para o chefe.

Grisson, com uma cara idêntica a que Hodges havia feito antes, simplesmente concordou. "Definitivamente."

_Fim_

**N/A:** Um amigo meu me disse que esse vídeo, (s)AINT, tem uma participação especial do Eric usando uma saia. Como já disse, não sei se é um vídeo verdadeiro, e/ou original, (não sou uma fã de Marilyn Monson e não vi o vídeo), mas de acordo com meu amigo não é um vídeo para ser assistido em publico (pornográfico /cof).

De qualquer maneira, obrigada por lerem, deixem uma review ^_^


End file.
